User talk:HankGuideDude
Breedery Can I be in charge of the breedery untill ZX comes back, please. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 05:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not in charge of the breedery, because Zoshi didn't permit me (yet). 11:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : It seems that I'll be in charge of the breedery (here we go.) 12:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : Then breed Bellaye + Hovem & Holem, Magmava + Shurik, Chongor + Castor, Kevin + Bia, Orlando + Seedorio, Flowka + Swampy and Tempest + Tombicka, please. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : Are you there, if you are then breed them. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright, alright. This was half of everyone (includes mine). So don't bother for a while. 12:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) HGD! Want you add any baby pet to secondary 2?I also created:The Cratolca Files.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Zodiac : Okay for both. Add Marvin. 12:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Make levels 7 - S for the zodiacs. Those levels for the Template are now valid. Tabuu Supereme 18:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : On it. 18:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Titles :D Clearly I am bored. Yeah, not sure what I was trying to say. Oh yeah, want a special name title thing? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Done. Your Pet, Marvin, has been entered into Kindergarten 2-But you gotta show up in the next 24 hours or your pet will be marked down for TRUANCY. The only way your a pet can get an F in Orientation is by not showing up. : Is this only once? 20:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : : : Just...Make your pet show up every class, and you'll get at least a C.Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 20:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah. Considering that it's now almost midnight, and I have school... I'll return... in about 15-16 hours from my clock. Okay? 20:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Deal.Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 20:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Request When you get a chance, can you make this image a bit better? By that, I mean can you make the background a bit more like fire? I tried...but as you can see, I failed miserably. Yea. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Can i do eet? *gets shot by HGD* (i actually already did...) Spam - 23:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh. You did? So much for when I was gone... 12:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : Let's see how this baby goes... 12:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Check You were suposed to view the ACCBC(Adoptation center comment board clone) once you log in. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 13:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I don't see a use of this thing a majik. Why not use the normal board? 13:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : If somebody has trouble posting images at the comment board, then he can upload pictures directly at the ACCBC. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 13:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh. Well next time wikia needs an image adder whenever writing a comment. :: 13:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Grades for Classes Orientation- Grade:A Reason:- - - - Your Pet's Teacher, Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 22:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Gene When will the gene center start? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : What is a gene center? 11:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC)